


Beautiful Sinners

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Lemon, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga muestra su lado oscuro a Kanon, lo seduce y las consecuencias son todo menos buenas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Sinners

 

  
_You said I had the eyes of a wolf_  
Search them and find the beauty of the beast

-Nighwish (Beauty of the Beast)

  
Penetras en el templo y el cambio de luz te ciega por un instante. Finalmente logras ver el que sabes es el tercer templo. Este lugar que pocos saben, también es tu deber guardar. Es un secreto, el secreto de Géminis, tuyo y de él: Géminis siempre ha tenido dos guardianes, los dioscuros que protegen el tercer templo y la armadura. No es una coincidencia que fuesen escogidos y lo sabes; pero nunca te ha molestado, vives feliz en el santuario, dejando que sea él el que se lleve la gloria, el que sea alabado. Incluso tú eres de esos que lo admiran y que le ven como un astro,  un semidios caído del Olimpo mismo.  Y es ahora que te percatas de su ausencia, quizás ha salido como siempre a cumplir con los numerosos trabajos de ser el que da la cara al mundo como tercer custodio.  Sonríes, imaginando a tu hermano, sabiendo que ha de estar consolando a alguien, ofreciendo su radiante sonrisa a algún infeliz cuya vida apenas vale algo, pero que él hace parecer el objeto más preciado del mundo.  
  
¿Te preguntas si hace lo mismo contigo? Puede ser, no lo sabrás nunca y no importa en absoluto. Decides dejar de lado las meditaciones, nunca te han hecho bien, y cada vez que pretendes reflexionar algo terminas agotado y con una ligera punzada en las sienes. Lo tuyo no es reflexionar, dejas eso a Saga, que sea él quien tenga que  meditar por los dos, en cambio, tú eres mejor actuando; así que siguiendo lo dicho comienzas a desvestirte,  te diriges al baño y tomas una ducha. Las gotas de agua cayendo tupidas sobre tu piel te hacen sentir bien, te relajan casi tanto como pasar la tarde conversando con él, o como pasear por la playa observando el inmenso mar.  
  
Sales del baño y te vistes con pereza, esperando que llegue en cualquier momento para poder comer juntos, como siempre lo hacen, porque si bien es cierto que suele estar ocupado, nunca falta a ese ritual de la comida junto a ti. Pero esta vez no llega, por primera vez en catorce años no llega. Y te sientes preocupado, algo se oprime en tu pecho pero tratas de decirte que es normal, que quizás se le ha pasado la hora. No lo sabes, no estás seguro  de nada pero decides no moverte porque sería ridículo preocuparse por alguien como él, tan fuerte e independiente.  Te sientas en el sillón e intentas leer, das vueltas por el templo, observando cansado como el cielo se tiñe de ocres y anaranjados para dar paso lentamente a los púrpuras y finalmente, a  azul medianoche.  
  
Tus párpados se cierran, el ejercicio del día comienza a cobrar su cuota en ti, más un sonido te despierta, un sonido metálico contra los escalones de cantera. Te pones de pie, ansioso, entre molesto y contento de verle llegar. Sabes que  frunces el ceño porque vez calcada tu expresión en tu hermano, es entonces que decides sonreír, y esta vez no es una copia exacta, sino una débil imitación lo que recibes.  Ladeas tu rostro, extrañado, notas los ojos azules cansados, algo opacos. Algunas hebras doradas caen sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo parcialmente, dejando ver lo indiferente que es a su aspecto en este instante.  
  
Colocas tu mano en su hombro, tratando de mostrar tu apoyo ante algo que no sabes qué es realmente, pero que ha dejado su marca en él, quien levanta su rostro, mirándote fijamente antes de curvear sus labios y devolverte el gesto.  Le llevas de la mano a la mesa y en silencio cenan, le observas tratando de imaginar qué pudo pasarle.  Finalmente entreabre los labios, sin levantar la mirada de la mesa, parece que se ha arrepentido y no dirá nada, pero al final habla.  
  
—Nunca es suficiente, haga lo que haga  nunca es suficiente para él.  
  
Y sabes de quien habla, y una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios, tu hermano está triste por creer que no complace al antiguo maestro. Haces un gesto con tu mano  tratando de restarle importancia, hace mucho que a ti no te importa lo que ese hombre piense de ti; sin embargo Saga es una historia distinta y eso te preocupa, pero decides dejarlo en paz. Levantas los platos,  y te retiras a tu cuarto, observando la puerta cerrada del de Saga, sabes que seguramente está sentado en su cama, meditando qué es lo que no hace bien, y de nuevo podrías limitarte a decirle lo que consideras la verdad.  Él no ha hecho nada mal, sino que Shion es un maestro exigente, duro. No puede esperar grandes muestras de afecto de él, porque no las habrá.  
  
Te recuestas en la cama, tratando de olvidarte de los problemas para poder descansar, ya mañana verás cómo animar a Saga. Cierras tus ojos y tratas de dormir, te das vuelta y vuelta y no lo logras, suspiras cansado de tus intentos infructuosos. Estás por levantarte de la cama para tomar algo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente y cuál no es tu sorpresa al ver que es un hombre el que entra, el cabello es largo y negro como la noche; su piel es pálida, casi fantasmal. Abres los ojos,  sorprendido, más aún cuando reconoces en ese rostro el de Saga. ¿Dónde ha quedado su cabellera rubia? ¿Dónde esos ojos azules tan límpidos que ahora se muestran tan distintos?  
  
Te levantas observando a Saga, mientras él se acerca a tu cama, sonriendo de un modo indescifrable. Te pierdes en la mirada en sus ojos, que siempre te ha gustado, e incluso ahora cuando se muestran tan ajenos a lo que son los ojos de Saga, te siguen absorbiendo como dos pozas de vacío. Y hay algo en esa mirada que la hace ser casi predadora y hambrienta.  Retrocedes pese a no considerar peligroso a Saga, pero es como si algo te dijera que ese no es tu hermano. Tienes la voz atravesada en la garganta, y cuando finalmente logras articular palabra es un débil y escueto “Saga” lo que pronuncias con inseguridad.  
  
Él te mira, sonríe aún, mostrando la perfecta  hilera de dientes de almendrada blancura; caminando, coloca su rodilla sobre la cama, después otra y finalmente está en gatas sobre tu cama. Sigues sin saber lo que le sucede y en ese momento notas que no viste su usual ropa de dormir, sino un himation  que cubre pobremente su cuerpo, y te preguntas qué es ese aire tan pesado y distinto alrededor de Saga que casi te marea.  
  
—¿Saga sucede algo?—,  preguntas.  
  
Tu boca está reseca de repente,  y antes de que te des cuenta tu espalda ya está contra la cabecera de la cama, y el rostro de Saga transmutado a unos milímetros del tuyo. Humedece sus labios sonrosados con su lengua y por alguna razón no puedes pasar desapercibido el movimiento de su lengua, ni el brillo que deja el rastro salival.  La comisura de su labio se eleva en una media sonrisa.  
  
—¿Nos amas? ¿Nos deseas?  
  
La voz es distinta también,  está dotada de una profundidad y cierto timbre ronco que antes no estaba ahí. Saga habla de sí en tercera persona y te preguntas por qué, no sabes si quiera si ese es realmente Saga, y es en un impulso que tomas un mechón de hebras negras estudiándolo, perdiendo parte de ese sentimiento de incomodidad. Pero una mano suya toma la tuya. Es un agarre fuerte y casi te lastima, lo miras de nuevo y  encuentras apabullante la profundidad de sus ojos.  
  
—¿Acaso nos despreciarás como él?  
  
Y su mirada parece arder, recuerdas entonces lo agotado del aspecto de Saga en la cena, recuerdas la opaques de su mirada y lo profundo de su suspiro. Te viene a la mente el deseo de hace un instante de ayudarle, por lo que sonríes y niegas con la cabeza. Estrechas a ese ser que pese a todo es tu hermano al que tanto amas.  
  
—No Saga, yo no podría despreciarte, y nadie en el mundo te puede querer como yo.  
  
No mientes, pero algo dentro de ti te dice que eso no saciara a este hombre que sostienes, y ves que no te equivocas cuando se aparta de ti mirando tu ser con fiereza. Enmarca tu rostro en sus poderosas y frías manos, acariciando tu rostro mientras ladea el suyo, se relame los labios de nuevo antes de aproximarse,  sólo son milímetros los que los separan, distancia que mata de un solo movimiento, sus tibios y cálidos labios acarician los tuyos y no sabes que hacer, permaneces inmóvil, anonadado.  Nunca nadie te ha besado, ni acariciado,  y ahora Saga roba tu primer beso y te preguntas dónde habrá aprendido a besar, porque se siente tan bien.  
  
Sin embargo algo en ti reacciona y lo empujas para apartarte, lo miras aún sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué sientes además del cosquilleo en tus labios.  Él te sonríe, acercándose mientras acaricia con su índice tus labios, sus piernas se colocan a tus costados, casi trepando en ti. Súbitamente el cuerpo de Saga no parece tan frío, sino lava ardiente que se derrama por tu cuerpo.  
  
Nuevamente  besa tus labios y esta vez sientes sus dientes mordisqueando tu labio inferior, y no puedes evitar que un suspiro se te escape entre los labios, mismo que es recibido con gusto por ese hombre.  Y de repente te sientes abochornado y tratas de alejarte de nuevo, pero no te deja. Cierra sus brazos alrededor de ti  acercándose a tu oído, lamiendo tu oreja mandando un escalofrío por tu espalda.  
  
—¿No soy lo suficientemente atractivo? ¿No es mi cuerpo hermoso? —, te mira y ahora con una voz y continente mortalmente serio te dice con profunda voz,  —dijiste que me amabas Kanon,  ¿lo negarás acaso? Demuéstreme cuánto me amas...  
  
Notas el cambio en su voz, el modo en que ahora habla en primera persona y como  te mira con seriedad casi amenazante, sabes que lo quieres, pero no así… no del modo hambriento en que él te mira.  Tiemblas, pensando qué hacer para salir de esta y la verdad es que no lo sabes, cierras tus ojos y al parecer lo toma como un asentimiento porque vuelves a sentir esa cálida humedad en ti.  Te recuesta con fuerza y es entonces que abres los ojos, y lo ves ahora lejos. Recostado en la cama, sonriendo sin acercarse de nuevo.  
  
 —Ven…  
  
Musita como una orden que no debe ser desobedecida, tragas saliva y no sabes qué hacer. Nunca ha parecido un adolescente, pero ahora se ve incluso más lejano de la edad que tiene, no es tu gemelo sino un ser infinitamente más antiguo que te mira y que, aunque no estás seguro de que sea correcto, parece desearte.  Te aproximas lentamente tratando de acallar el estrépito de tus latidos, y ya una vez cerca la sonrisa de Saga se acentúa.  Extiende sus brazos invitantes y sabes que no es correcto y que probablemente te arrepentirás, pero es verdad que deseas hacer algo por aplacar esa inseguridad de Saga, por lo que te entregas a su abrazo, pero para tu sorpresa él te mira fijamente sin moverse un ápice.  
  
—¿Quieres que lo haga todo yo? No seas cruel Kanon, debes de mostrarme que me amas ¿O acaso te causo repulsión?  
  
Y de repente parece como herido, sus ceño se frunce en una expresión de dolor, y no sabes qué hacer, te recuerda tanto al Saga que llegó  por la tarde, sintiéndose incapaz de complacer a Shion. Y te duele recordarlo; y al parecer es eso lo único que te hacía falta para armarte de valor y abrazar a Saga.  Dudas un instante, tienes 14 años y nunca has estado con nadie, ni sabes qué hacer, pero como alguna vez escuchaste, debes dejar que el instinto te guíe.  
  
Besas sus labios de nuevo, y le sientes removerse, contradictoriamente sumiso mientras rodea tu cuello con sus brazos. Te sientes ahogar en su esencia y en su calor  y antes de que puedas darte cuenta tus labios ya buscan los suyos;  después decides besar su mentón, sus mejillas y sus párpados.  Una escena inimaginable se te muestra y es Saga, hermosamente rodeado de su cabello ahora negro como la noche, sonriendo, el rubor cubriendo labios y mejillas, mientras se deja caer en la cama, llamándote silenciosamente; y no le haces esperar.  
  
No protestas mientras sientes como se aferra a ti, ni como sus piernas se envuelven en tu cintura, sus manos comenzando a recorrer tu espalda por debajo de la tela y las uñas trazando sinuosos senderos por ella. Sus labios te parecen infinitamente adictivos, al igual que los suspiros que emite cada vez que sus cuerpos se frotan uno contra otro.  Sin embargo tus  ojos se abren de par en par y te detienes al sentir como las caderas de Saga se comienzan a mecer, insinuantes.  Sus labios en tu cuello ascendiendo hasta tu oído, besando tu lóbulo mientras susurra con enronquecida voz su lasciva invitación.  
  
Dejas por lo tanto que  retire tu camisa de dormir, sintiendo sus  suaves dedos acariciando los valles y montes de tu torso y abdomen, después sientes sus labios acariciando cada palmo de piel, y nuevamente se detiene. Ya sabes lo que busca y es por ello que comienzas a retirar la tela del himation, correspondiendo las caricias recibidas de igual modo, y al llegar a su cadera  observas lo evidente de su erección. Sonríes pensando que Saga usualmente no te dejaría verlo así, por lo que de modo impúdico descubres la desnudez de éste. Nuevamente tus papilas recorren su cuerpo, degustando ese sabor ligeramente salino, producto de la fina capa de sudor que cubre su cuerpo al igual que el rubor que poco a poco se acrecienta conforme sus suspiros se convierten en sonoros gemidos.  
  
Lo poco que conoces lo aplicas, por lo que tus labios no tardan en besar los suyos mientras tu mano viaja a su miembro, mimándolo del mismo modo en que lo haces a solas. La morbosidad te lleva a preguntarte si Saga lo hace cuando está a solas en su habitación o durante las duchas.   Pero te conformas con verlo retorcerse de placer debajo de ti, y en un instante sientes como retoma el mando tu queridísimo hermano. Ahora es él quien toma tus caderas, peleando por bajar y deshacerse con velocidad del resto de tu ropa, dejándoles en iguales condiciones.  
  
Nuevamente el vaivén de las caderas de Saga se hace presente, tu cuerpo entero se siente atravesado por una onda de placer, después te toma entre sus manos, y comienza a frotar ambos miembros juntos mientras tus caderas han comenzado a imitar las suyas, sintiendo un inmenso  bochorno y un zumbido en tus oídos que parece totalizador.  Sin percatarte de cómo, has comenzado a embestir, sintiendo un placentero dolor al chocar contra él.  
  
Sus labios te buscan nuevamente y ahora les sales al encuentro ávido, tus manos deslizándose por debajo de la espalda de Saga, apretándole por detrás a ti, mientras tus labios se abren dejando que los gemidos llenen la habitación, voces tan similares aullando de placer. Ambos terminan en medio de sus cuerpos, agotados y satisfechos, o eso es lo que piensas mientras acaricias un mechón negro entre tus dedos. Quizás es un sueño, Saga nunca podría tener el cabello negro; pero eso no le quita lo placentero, por lo que lo abrazas y le besas de nuevo.  
  
Abre sus ojos y te mira, siguen siendo oscuros e indescifrables al contrario de sus bondadosos labios que se curvean mientras se deciden a asaltar los tuyos de nueva cuenta.  Le sientes treparse en ti, y sabes que ya no puedes más, pero al parecer tu cuerpo no responde a tus pensamientos, sino a las caricias de Saga, quien magistralmente logra despertar el deseo en ti con aparente facilidad. Nuevamente se restriega contra ti,  movimientos lentos y profundos que poco a poco incrementan su ritmo, y desde arriba te sonríe con malicia retándote a que le respondas de alguna manera.  
  
Te incorporas rápidamente, dejándole debajo en esta ocasión, besando sus labios mientras prosigues con lo que no dejaste que él terminara.  Mueves tus caderas, te sientes nuevamente  envuelto en una vorágine de placer, sin embargo, un movimiento por parte de Saga te deja confundido. Se ha reacomodado, abriendo sus piernas, dándote espacio a una entrada que no habías ni siquiera imaginado que quisiera regalarte.  Lo miras fijamente a los ojos, y sabiendo de antemano que nada podrás leer en ellos, suspiras profundamente antes de hacer lo que te dicen tus instintos que sigue.  
  
Un gemido ahogado de dolor por parte de él te permite percatarte de que quizás has sido torpe, pero la fuerza con que sus piernas se cierran en tu cintura te hace dudar, la presión en tu entrepierna por parte del interior de él es extraña y aún no decides si placentera o no. Empujas, cerrándolo más a tu alrededor, y por un instante la dolorosa presión se vuelve placentera. Por su parte, ves el rostro transformado por el dolor de Saga.  No sabes qué hacer, pero al sentir como  embiste, decides hacer lo único que tus caderas te incitan a hacer y comienzas a salir para después volver a entrar, chocando esta vez con la próstata del otro, y finalmente al tercer intento pareces haber alcanzado ese punto que arranca gemidos de placer de Saga. Torpemente en un principio sus cuerpos se van amoldando, acostumbrándose al vaivén del otro, encajando como las perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas. El cálido interior de Saga, estrecho asfixiándote a momentos, cerrándose de modo taimado a tu alrededor, llevándote a embestirle con brutalidad a veces, hasta extraer gemidos de doloroso placer. Su cabello negro mezclándose con tu rubia cabellera, como un eclipse el negro cubre al dorado, así es como lo percibes. Finalmente le sientes venirse entre sus abdómenes para terminar dentro de él debido al movimiento de sus músculos alrededor de ti al haberse vaciado.  
  
Aún dentro de él le abrazas por la cintura, sintiendo el pesado sueño apoderarse de ti, cierras tus ojos y te pierdes. Descansas tranquilamente, tanto así que no notas cuando el cuerpo al lado de ti se remueve; abre sus ojos desmesuradamente al encontrarse turbado por tantas sensaciones; algo en él… te observa y se siente aliviado, pero después se percata de esa sensación en su interior. Y se da cuenta de que eres  tú el que está dentro de él. Sus labios se tuercen y sus manos se dirigen a su rostro mientras gruesas lágrimas escurren por su rostro compungido en dolor y angustia.  
  
“Pecador, enfermo, abominable”  Las palabras retumban en su mente  constantemente como el repicar de una campana, se aleja de ti como si tu tacto fuese corrosivo y sale desnudo de esa habitación, el dolor se adueña de su cuerpo, una pena tanto física como emocional. Se maldice una y otra vez porque si no sabe lo que sucedió, lo imagina. Ese ser en su interior pudo contra él, le ha ganado y ha seducido al único ser que podía complacerlo. Recuerda asqueado las palabras que ya ha escuchado  tantas veces “Eres hermoso Saga, tu cuerpo es perfecto, es una obra de arte…”  ¿Quién sino Kanon?  
  
Su mente atormentada le lleva a la cocina y toma el primer cuchillo  que encuentra, apretándolo con fuerza antes de dirigirlo a su cuello con un movimiento rápido y certero que acabará con todo, la incipiente  locura, el dolor del pecado. De entre todos los seres ¿por qué Kanon, por qué su hermano? La punta penetra, filosa, dolorosamente, pero no logra hundirse por entero, y es que es la víctima de su pecado la que le ha detenido. Le miras y sabes que sufre, no entiendes muy bien el porqué, pero algo te dice que tiene relación con que el cabello de Saga sea rubio nuevamente, y con que sus ojos azules y claros te miren como un libro abierto, mostrándote el dolor que hay.  
  
Lo abrazas y no lo dejas hablar, retiras el cuchillo  de sus manos cubiertas de sangre para colocar tu mano en la herida.  Lo sientes temblar contra ti, tratando de zafarse con fuerza al empujarte casi con pavor, sus ojos están abiertos de par en par. Logras ser más fuerte y lo abrazas con mayor fuerza, murmuras palabras incoherentes que buscan aliviar su pena, le dices que no importa, que nadie nunca lo sabrá, que no volverá a suceder. Te echas la culpa, pero él se niega a oír,  su cuerpo se sacude violentamente por el llanto.  
  
Ya no lo soportas más y decides usar un truco sucio pero necesario, le desmayas e inconsciente como está  le tomas en brazos hasta el baño, limpiando la herida, sintiendo terrible culpa y dolor por haberle causado esa pena a Saga. Limpias su cuerpo y curas la cortada en el cuello. Besas su frente antes de hacer lo único que sabes que puede ayudarlo. Saga no se perdonará nunca, y lo sabes porque su sentido de rectitud y del pecado pesan demasiado.  
  
Levantas tu índice y usas una de las tantas técnicas de Géminis en él, borras sus recuerdos, nada grave, solamente buscas que no recuerde esa noche, que no recuerde como ambos descubrieron por primera vez lo que era el amor físico con el otro, porque sabes de sobra que hasta antes de ayer ambos eran tan inocentes como un par de niños. Besas sus labios una última vez, consciente de que después de hoy tendrás que apartarte de Saga, ya no puedes permitirte que algo salga mal de nuevo. Y silenciosamente le cubres con las sábanas de su cuarto para después salir de la habitación. Cierras la puerta y te dejas caer al piso, una lágrima rueda por tu mejilla y te preguntas por qué es que no puedes borrar tus propias memorias para olvidar los hermosos ojos de la bestia que esa noche te hizo hundirte en un placentero pecado mortal.


End file.
